Emperor's Rose
by Starlit Emerald-Eyed Empress
Summary: My 1st fic. Kel is denied to continue to train to be a knight. She returns to the Yamani Islands and earns the name Emperor's Rose, then returns to Torall and is presented at court, where she sees old friends again.
1. Rejection

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters and places or their histories. They are a figment of Tamora Pierce's imagination and are being borrowed for my imagination to have a little fun with. I hate writing these things every chapter, cause I always forget. So, this is one applies for the whole story. The things you do not recognize belong to me.

**Author's Note: **This is my first fanfic. I only recently became really interested in writing. I have always loved reading and have tried to write a book since I could put letters on a paper and make sense of them. This site is the perfect opportunity for me to express the ramblings in my head and come into my own style. Please review! It lights up my life to get a review, but be nice. Tips are always welcome. It can only make me better.

I have read and own all of Tamora Pierce's books and one of her short stories. I try to stay true to the books, but is a place to let your imagination free. So, if something isn't right, please tell me. Tamora Pierce has really inspired me in so many ways. Her stories have that strong, independent female character who does what she wants no matter what other people say.

I have red hair and there are a lot of things that go along with red hair that I lovingly refer to the Curse of the Red-Heads. You most likely have freckles, sun-burn easily, turn red in the face with any physical activity, no matter how small, can't wear red, pink, or maroon because it makes your hair look dirty and off in the color, and have a temper like no other. TP just gave me another role model in Alanna. Alanna made a difference in the world despite the curse. TP has also inspired me to write a book. I have an idea and I'm researching the Middle Ages. I plan to post it of I tell more about that later.

To those who have already read this and are checking out what I did, I just added some spaces to make it easier to read. I know I lose my place over and over if a paragraph get too long.

So, here it is. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1 - Rejection**

My stomach is churning and my breath is coming faster as I walk silently to Lord Wyldon's office. I have done my best to prove I should stay, but that doesn't matter to him, I won't be able to return. He's hated me from the start. Some days I thought I was gaining ground, but then the next day he would refer to me as nothing but "Probationer".

My heart aches and tears well up in my eyes. I stop and force the tears back while thinking, "I am a stone." I wanted to be a knight, but at least I know more than I did a year ago, and that is all I wanted to accomplish, if nothing else.

I finally reached his office. A serving man let me in and announced my presence. Lord Wyldon stood there, gazing out the window, not bothering to turn around. After a few seconds, hoping my voice would not reveal the feelings inside me, I said, "You sent for me, my lord."

He sighed and turned so I could see his weathered face. He stood there, stone cold, like a stump. Finally, he said as though practiced many times, "I did not find your performance this year satisfactory and regret to inform you that you can not return to train for your shield."

With that he turned around and continued with staring blankly out the window with his shoulders slumped a little more than usual. I recognized that I had been dismissed.

I ran for my room, not wanting the tears that were coming with the realization that I could not be a knight, to be seen by anyone. At last, I crashed into my bed and the searing in my eyes was released and hot tears poured down my face.

Before I fell asleep I promised myself to give up my dream of being a knight, but not of becoming a warrior. I'll show them what I can do and they'll regret having lost the chance of having me as a knight for Tortall. A deep and dreamless slumber swept over me from exhaustion and heartbreak.

* * *

There it is. Keep reading. This is just a microscopic part. I hope to take this fanfic everywhere it can go and I have an amazingly unexpected turn in the works. I have never seen it done before. This chapter was extremely short, and the other chapters will be like 10 times this size. Review and keep reading! 


	2. Going Back To The Islands

**Author's Note: **Well, here's the second chapter. I hope you like it, and REVIEW! Enjoy!

**ChapterTwo - Going Back To the Islands**

Sleep drifted away from me, though I wanted to hold on. Even thought I can't do anything to become a knight, the realization that a dream you once held dear and worked towards for a year is smashed so suddenly and you are helpless to stop the prejudice that is occurring fills even my soul with an unfit, deformed, and denied feeling. I don't like it. Nobody and nothing should have this kind of control over me, except me. I can't practice any pattern dances since all my belongings are packed away, but what's the point. More sleep wouldn't be so bad now would it? "No," I tell myself, "How are you ever going to be a warrior without practicing and its all the more work for me if I get out of shape."

I did as many arm exercises as I could before the sun rose. The Shang Wildcat showed them to me many moons ago. What you do is you lie down on your stomach and push yourself up with only your arms. I could only do 2 when she first showed me. I heard a soft knock and I opened the door, it was Gower. Gower, his same, old, gloomy self, came for the last time. I washed my face, brushed my teeth, got dressed, and briskly ran a comb through my hair. My stomach growled for food. I once thought that when your stomach growls it is almost like a musician on the street, playing for money to buy food with. The bell for breakfast rang, as well as another growl from my stomach as a reminder. I didn't really want to face everyone, but I was so hungry. Besides, who knows when I'll get a decent meal again? I leave by boat today to the Yamani Islands and my parents. I made my way down to the mess and the scent of freshly baked bread wafted through the corridors, growing stronger the closer you get.

I walk in, careful to hold my head high. I may have been refused, and proved their predictions that I couldn't change the Stump's mind true, but I have done nothing that I should feel ashamed about and will not act as if I did. It goes silent when I enter the room except for the snickers of Joren and his cronies. I picked up a tray and follow my nose down the line of food. I pick up a roll. My fingers sink into its steaming surface. A fragrant puff of air is released, warming my freezing nose. I take a deep breath, filling my lungs, and grab another roll. Finally, I sat down at my normal table, in between Neal and Cleon. They both tower over me, making me feel so small and hidden. "We knew you wouldn't make it," Joren jeered from across the room.

I could feel Neal and Cleon stiffen and their gazes on me. I shook my head. If they did anything to him now, it would only cause them problems. Wyldon appeared on the dais. Everyone in the room stood. I didn't listen to what he said. How could I listen to someone who could lie to my face, and tell me that I was not as good as the boys this year? I can feel the resentment boiling inside me and continued to block out the Stump's voice stubbornly. I noticed everyone sitting and followed suit. I looked around the table. Everyone was staring at their plate and picking at their food. A tiny fragment of grief melted away as I saw how upset they were, this means they care about me. Breaking the silence, I said, "Make sure you keep Joren and his gang in line."

They all nodded and some stole peeks up at my face. "Keep eating your vegetables, their good for you," I murmured to Neal.

"You offend me, dear lady. To think that I, a Queenscove, would not eat my vegetables, this is outrageous. Humph," he replied in his stuffiest arrogant noble impersonation, and received a soft chuckle from his gloomy crowd.

To lighten the mood, I finally mumbled, "It's alright guys. I may be a girl, but I did as well as the rest of you." Inhaling my last bit of food, I returned my tray, and walked back to the silent table.

"So," I said, " who will be so kind as to walk with me to the palace gates to see me off, and when I come back to see you all, I want to see bright, shining, new shields." They took up and walked with me to the gates. My feminine side took over. I gave each of them a hug, while breathing in their scent and giving them one last look. Then, I was off. A ship waited for me in the Olorun River, that splits Tortall's capital, Corus, in 2. Out of the Olorun, into the Emerald Sea, and to the Yamani Islands it would carry me. I turned back, silently saying good-bye to my home country, my majestic Tortall.

* * *

I just discovered what that line button does. Hehe! Great, now I will go line crazy! I tend to overuse the fun stuff, like exclamations points! But that is how I talk, everything is exclaimed! Review please. I know this chapter is longer than the first and I want to know how it is.

Starlit Emerld-Eyed Empress


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note: **Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Review!

**Chapter 3 - Home Sweet Home**

The boat lurched and I struggled to keep what little breakfast I had down. Usually, I do pretty well on boats, but I have a bout of sea sickness every now and then. We hit land at last, and I jump out as soon as possible. The sailors behind me snicker, and I give them a dirty look, before searching for my parents on the chaotic docks. It doesn't take me long before I spot them. I walk as fast as I can to them. I want to run into my Mama's grasps, but it would be shameful to run to them here in the Islands. When I reach them, I follow Yamani custom and bow respectfully to each of them. "Kel, you've grown, and not by a little, by inches," Ilane notes.

She is tall, elegant, with hair that turned white early in life, and a musical voice. "How was your trip?" my father, Piers, inquired.

"Sickening," I mumble, still feeling slightly ill. A slight wrinkle forms at the corners of his eyes. After years in the Yamani Islands, he has acquired their custom to not laugh in public.

We walked back to the palace, and it seemed like forever until we were in the suite I have lived in since I was fours years old. I sighed. We were finally alone. I wrap my arms around my mother and cling to her as if I would lose her forever if I let her go. She felt my pain and held me firmly. A few tears trickled down my cheeks, and I wiped them away, putting on my Yamani mask. Taking a deep breath, I released her after a final squeeze. The tension in my neck and shoulders eases. I'm back with my parents, who love me for who I am. They don't try to change me, though lately, I have been feeling the need for a change. That can wait for another time, because I'm home.

* * *

The next day I am pleasantly surprised when I find Lady Yukimi noh Daiomoru waiting for me. She is one of the few people who befriended me when I first came to the Islands, and the sight of her round face, ebony hair, and twinkling, brown, almond-shaped eyes gives me some much needed comfort. Her eyes crinkle in the corner, which is considered the closest thing to laughing in the Islands, at the way I am adjusting to wearing a kimono, after a year with the freedom of breeches. She speaks first, saying, "I have come to invite you to come with Cricket, if we can find her, and me to visit the marketplace. It is always a treat to go there, and what better time to celebrate than your return?"

I agree quickly, thankful for the distraction, and we set off to find Cricket. She was another of the rare few that befriended me when I first came to this country. We were walking through the garden that leads to her rooms, when Yuki spotted her. She was feeding the fish in a small pond. My spirits lift at sight of another good friend. As we approach, the jewel-colored fish dart between lily pads, and Cricket turns and smiles. "I thought it was you," she shared with us.

The sun was high overhead before we departed form the palace, with our guards in tow. Shops are tucked into every available spot at the market, a skill they obtain from years of living in an overpopulated, miniscule inland. The smells, sights, and sound are overwhelming. I am tempted by almost everything that I see, and shocked by others. After a few minutes, I realize the new trend among the people is to treat themselves to lollipops with scorpions in the center. We stop at every stall, and examine everything available to us. Shuffling in to the next stall, I am baffled by what I see. There were shelves of circular bottles containing some kind of potion, and I can not remember a healer with anything like this. The stall's owner approaches us and bows appropriately. In a formal and practiced voice, he says, "Hello, my ladies. I would like you to see my very new product. This is a potion that can dye your hair. I can use my gift, while touching the bottle and the temple next to your right eye to find the color you desire your hair to be the most. If it pleases my ladies, there is a starting potion that lasts for seven days, to initially dye your hair. If you desire your hair to remain that color, then you may take one of my prolonging potions. Depending on which potion you select, they will last one month, six months, one year, and five years. I also have a potion to make the change permanent, although it can be altered if you take another starting potion. Would you like to see my selection?"

Cricket nods her head and he presents each of us with a starting potion. The bottle contains a pool of a mesmerizing, shimmering liquid. The vendor sees my interest and asks, "Would you like to purchase a bottle, my lady?"

I consider for a moment, and then I realize that this is the change I have been needing. "Yes, I would like one bottle of your starting potion," I inform him.

Yuki and Cricket give me a shocked look, or as close to a shocked look as a Yamani could make. Obviously they thought this was a ridiculous idea, but watched with amusement. The vendor placed one finger on the bottle and one finger at my temple. A cool rush streamed over me instantly, but left as quickly as it had come. He instructed me further, that I was too drink the entire bottle of potion before I went to bed that night. If I liked the color I was to return to him with one drop of the potion left for him to create a prolonging potion of the same shade.

We finally returned to the palace, and say our farewells. It is nice to be back with old friends. I make my way to my room, exhausted form the days events. I am about to crawl into bed when I remember my hair dye. I gingerly pull it from its case and drink swirling liquid quickly, afraid of a horrible taste. Setting it down, I lick my lips and sleep sweeps over me. Tomorrow, I get to find out what color my hair will be, because I had somehow forgotten to ask the salesman what it was.

* * *

Yepper, that's it. I know it's a little weird and probably a little repetitive, but I was having problems trying to present it. I wanted the color to be a surprise to her, and trust me, it all has a meaning and ties together.

Starlit Emerald-Eyed Empress


	4. Rose

**Author's Note:** Lone girl crawling in the blistering heat of the desert. A stranger comes to her. She grabs his shirt and drabs herself up to his ear. A hoarse whisper escapes, "Need... reviews." Thanks for all of the good reviews and I will start responding to them individualy later. You guys have been so good, but like I said, I NEED MORE REVIEW. Now I'm going to tell you something about myself that very few people know about me. I am a superhero. Yes, that's right, I am a superhero, but I can't read minds. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4 - Rose**

A single beam of sunshine found its way through my shutters. It's just my luck that it lands directly on my sleeping face. Slowly, I escape my slumber. "Ugh!" I think, "What made me sleep so late, I should have been up before dawn, since I went to bed early. Although, I was just on a trip, I could be tired from that, I suppose."

I close my eyes and roll out of bed and onto the floor. Everything is dark, but I don't open the shutters. I want to wallow in how tired I am for a bit. I find everything easily; my body remembers where to go, because I did live here since I was four. I tie back my hair, and practice my arm exercises again. Since we went to the marketplace yesterday, I didn't get a chance to unpack my stuff, and my glaive is buried deep within my packs. The seems like no time at all has passed before I am done, and I get a sinking feeling in my stomach, as I half expect Gower to knock on the door. I know it won't come, although I wish it was all like a bad dream and that I am still a page. I finish getting ready, and silently slip out of my room. My father is sitting in our common room, but he is just a blur, from my eyes adjusting to the now ample amounts of light. "Papa, what's wrong?" I asked worried, seeing he has a look of shock on his face, or as shocked as a Yamani mask could look.

He manages to stutter, "What did you do to your hair?" Then it hit me. How could I have forgotten taking the potion? I race into my room, throw open the shutters, and sprint towards the mirror.

"Great Mithros!" I exclaim, "What is this? It isn't ever a hair color! Great Mother Goddess!" I find my way back into our common room. His face didn't give it away, but I could see that he was amused be my reaction. I scowl. How could this of happened?

"Look on the bright side, Kel. You will match for the _Parade of Roses_," he says in an attempt to comfort me. I cock my head sideways, trying to think. What was he talking about?

"You know, the _Parade of Roses_. It happens every six years. You were there when you were little, maybe you don't remember. The emperor comes out and rides around the streets of the capital. All of the people in the city, and all of the nobles line up to through a rose at the emperor, as a sign of loyalty. It started as a parade to honor a legendary warrior, and for the people and nobles to show there support for the empire," he informs me.

"So is that what you would call it? Rose?" I inquire. My hair was a deep crimson, the color of a lush rose petal. I liked it, but it wasn't what I was expecting. When the vendor said, "… the color you most desire at that moment," I thought he meant a natural hair color. I peek into my mirror again. I decide that I like my new look, it just shocking. This was the color I most desired, if you think about it, making wonder what got into me.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yuki and Cricket just about had a heart attack when they saw me. "What did that dye do to your hair? Yuki asked. I did a graceful hair flip with my now shoulder-length hair. "I call it Rose. I know it's shocking, but it is a pretty color. Do you like it?" I ask, hoping they approve. They look at each other then nodded. Relief swept over me. "Now that we know what your surprise is, we have a surprise for you, Kel," Cricket told me. "There is a storyteller visiting the Islands and she is telling a story in the greeting room. We were about to come and get you, because she's about to start. Come on or we're going to be late," Cricket continued, before she walked off at an amazingly fast pace.

Cricket leads Yuki and me into a tiny room, though it was well furnished. This room appeared to hold every female in the palace. We bowed to the ladies, and I used this time to hide my panting, since Cricket had us sprint here to be on time. We found seats towards the back, so the little kids could sit up front and see. The chairs circled around the most decrepit and elderly woman I have ever seen. She sat with her back straight in a worn, wooden chair. I assume that she probably takes it with her everywhere she goes, only Mithros knows why, with its dents, and dull surface. Her eyes, a blue-gray, twinkle. Everyone in the room stops talking and looks expectantly at this old woman. Obviously, she doesn't feel rushed, taking the time to peer into every face. This action puzzled me, why would she bother. Then, my memory sparked, I heard once that your eyes are windows to your soul. Maybe she did this to see what tale would best suit her audience. She reached my face last. I returned her gaze. I examined her dark brown face. She was not a native to the Islands, but probably one of the Raka, that originate from the Copper Isles. Deep crevices at the corner of her eyes showed lots of laughing in her past, but the lines around her mouth indicated lots of frowning, as well. She was taken aback by my directness, a trait not common in the polite, formal, and meek Yamanis. Then her eyes opened wide, and her mouth hung agape, as though an idea just hit her. She seemed to reassure herself by squinting her eyes and nodding, at an imaginary picture only she could see.

She cleared her throat, gaining the attention once more of the now whispering crowd. In a raspy voice she said, "There was once a great hero, in these very Islands. About 300 years ago, the Emperor went on a walk in his gardens. He was in a garden that holds only foreign flowers. One flower particularly caught his attention. Being so distracted with nature's beauty, he forgot to keep an eye open for assassins that might have evaded the palace guards. He knelt down to smell the bud's sweet aroma and an arrow flew where his head had been a second before. The emperor however was still oblivious to the attack. He was in luck though. A young lady happened to be visiting the gardens at that time, and saw the attempted murder. She rapidly freed her shukusen from her kimono. Since the Islands are prone to pirate attacks, even in those days, she was trained to be a warrior. She slipped unseen behind the assassin, and was about to slash his throat, when he turned around. He was armed with a bow and arrow, a sword, and countless hidden daggers. The outcome looked bleak for our Yamani lady. The man stared in shock, and she took this time to her advantage. She advanced with a fierce attack. Instantly, she realized that he was trained with weapons, but not in hand-to-hand combat. This was the factor that could swing the fight in her favor. He threw down his bow and drew a dagger from a concealed wrist sheath. He countered her strikes with the shukusen easily, but had trouble defending himself from the on-going assault of techniques necessary to hand-to-hand combat. His long blond hair escaped the thin piece of ribbon that held it back, and whipped in front of his face, because of the forceful coastal breezes, blinding him for only a second. It was not long, but it was all the more time she needed to slash his throat. He fell to the ground, staring lifelessly at the sky. Gasping for air, she bowed to the emperor. He was taken aback by just happened. The guards, hearing the commotion, came at a run. Analyzing the scene, they quickly surrounded the emperor. Others scoured the garden and surrounding balconies. The emperor turned to the girl and asked her name. She said that she did not have one, if she ever did, it was forgotten long ago. The emperor left it at this, hearing the girl's voice grow tense as she spoke. He shuffled away enclosed in a circle of guards. Later that week, the emperor holds a ceremony. The noble, the only ones who could afford to pay an assassin, even an unqualified one, who sent the killer, was beheaded in front of all of the Yamani nobles, and citizens of the city. The girl was brought before the emperor. She quivered in fear, expecting the same fate as the noble. The emperor astonished her by honoring her, instead of hurting her. He declared that he had made a new position, one for a lady to serve as a guard for the emperor. The holder of this post was awarded the title of the flower that had captured the emperor's attention so affectively, saving his life by making him kneel to smell it, and alerting a warrior of the presence of a murderer. I'm sorry, but I can't remember what the flower was, but I know that there is a festival held in the girls honor, and that there hasn't been anyone to take her place since her death." She ended to the dismay of the completely entwined group. Sore from sitting, everyone rose, and bowed to the ancient woman. The assembly creped out of the room, and I stole one last glance at the woman. She saw me and winked.

* * *

Eitaro noh Nakuji's P.O.V.

Akari came to me at a run. She attempted to tell me something, but had to catch her breath first. Finally, she was able to pant out the story she had just heard a storyteller recall in the greeting room. She was worried, and I could tell that she perceived this was some sort of bad omen. I reassured her that the plan would work. How many times have we gone over it? We would have spotted a flaw then, if there was one. It is perfectly understandable to be on edge a little when you are conspiring to kill the emperor. Akari, who has always worshipped me, will soon be at ease. I will be on the throne shortly, and those who were loyal to me will be rewarded greatly. The thought of all the power I will soon have made my finger prickle. Only a little bit more and I will be emperor. Nothing can go wrong.

* * *

Kel's P.O.V.

The streets were overflowing with people. Everyone had come out to throw their rose to the emperor. Each person secretly hoped that theirs would be one of those caught by the emperor. It is rumored that the people who threw the roses caught by the emperor have good luck for the rest of their lives. Everyone gathered with a single long-stemmed crimson bloom. A hush spread up the street as the Yamani ruler approached. He rode a gallant black steed. His guard surrounded him in snow-white geldings. There eyes searched for any possible attack. A shower of flowers descended on the party. The emperor plucks one from the air whenever de desires, flabbergasting a select few from the crowd. The parade crawled ever so slowly closer. I could feel the excitement build in my stomach, and even though the Yamanis didn't show it, they were excited too. At last, they were in front of where I was standing. I tossed my rose into the air. I held my breath with anticipation. It seemed to go in slow motion, rising slowly, reaching its climax, and it began to fall. It must have been the apple of his eye, because the emperor bent down and pulled it into his grasps. An arrow flew past his head, barely missing it.

Terror spread threw the crowd. No one had their weapons, and there might be pirate raid going on. Everyone scrambled and Papa pulled me towards the guard. We were favored noble, delegates and would guarantee any kidnapper a substantial ransom. The guards recognized us and let us into their circle of protection. We started back to the palace. Suddenly, pale skinned, blond Scanrans flooded the streets. They swarmed our protective circle and the warriors fought for their emperor. The citizens returned with their weapons and aided in the fight. My father had unsheathed two daggers and my mother and I took out our shukusen.

One of the guards fell wounded. A tall, heavily muscled Scanran approached. Training took over. I took my fighting stance and watched his dagger fly through the air so fast that it was a blur. I block as speedily as he could strike. Surprising even myself, I added Tortallan moves into my, so far, completely Yamani defense, and the Scanran hesitated at the change in technique. It took only that moment and cut him down. We slowly inched towards the palace. The city inhabitants were winning the battle and the arrival of the royal guards only helped them more.

Confusion surrounded us, but we steadily tread closer to the safety of the stone walls. A sudden movement caught my eye; I turned to see what it was. Another soldier had fallen, and everyone else was engrossed with their own fights. He headed for the emperor undetected. I leapt forward, and jumped on his back. He wailed me in the side and I dropped to the ground. Ignoring the pain, I slashed forward. He tried to get rid of me so he could reach the imperial ruler. I won't let him. I continue a never-ending assault. He grew slower with exhaustion. Clearly, he didn't have the discipline to practice as much as he should, and it would cost him his life. I feint left, and go right, neatly slicing him across the neck. My only witness was the wide-eyed emperor. I bowed to him. I relentlessly shielded him from on-coming raiders as we edged towards the safe haven looming in the distance. Although, we are better off than we were before with it now in sight. Hordes of guards pile around us. Now, three rings of men protected us, and we made our way into the walls.

We rushed off to our rooms, since the fight was almost over. I sighed as I eased into a large, overstuffed chair, and my parent followed suit. We rested our aching muscles just long enough to catch our breath, and then headed towards to bath houses. I wanted to wash the coppery smell of blood off of me. Steam rose from the pool, and I sank under its surface. I soaked for a few minutes, and then rubbed soap quickly over my body. I dipped under the surface one last time, and then wrapped myself in a fluffy, white robe. It caressed my curves, enveloping me in warmth.

When I returned to our rooms, a servant was waiting just inside the door. He bowed hastily and recited, "His most imperial highness requests your presence at a ceremony tomorrow afternoon in the grand hall."

I nodded in recognition, and dismissed him. I found my way to my room, and dresses in a freshly washed kimono. I combed my crimson hair briskly, leaving it down to dry. Why would the emperor want me?

The next day, I arrive in front of the grand hall. The guards let me in without question. The enormous room was crammed with people. I located my parents in the front of the group, facing the dais, and joined them. The door to the stage opened and the emperor entered, causing everyone to get down on the floor and bow to him. He cleared his throat and said, "This raid was a victory for my people. I invited you all here to honor a certain warrior that showed great skill and loyalty. This warrior was observant, and saved my life that was threatened by a raider. This warrior is the foreigner, Keladry of Mindelan. Come up here, Keladry."

My mouth almost flew open with disbelief, but I caught myself. I calmly stepped onto the platform, and bowed once more to him. He faced me and asked, "Was it not your rose that led me out of the path of an arrow meant to kill me?"

"Yes, it was my rose that you caught," I replied, voice shaking.

I was careful to keep my eyes on the floor, as a proper lady should. I saw his feet turn towards the crowd, and he announced, "Keladry saved my life twice, and I will honor her for that. I will give her a position in my court. I have to think of the proper title still, but you are respectable person in this country, and will be treated as so."

The elderly storyteller emerged from the audience. She bowed and said, "If I may, your imperialness, make a suggestion. I just told a story about a young lady who saved the emperor from an arrow and an assassin. The thankful emperor gave her a position specially made for her. No one has been able to fill her shoes again, but I think her title is fitting, and the parade today was in honor of her. I am suggesting that Keladry become the second _Emperor's Rose_."

Facing the spectators once more, he said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the second _Emperor's Rose_."

The crowd bowed to me. I was bewildered at this, and mystified by the old lady. I did save the emperor, though, and now I am the _Emperor's Rose_. I laughed on the inside, as I realized how ironic is it that I am the _Emperor's Rose_ and have rose colored hair. It's funny how stuff works out, isn't it?

* * *

If you really believed I was a superhero, then I am sorry to inform you that you are a very gullible person, but still review. Tell me if you like it.

There was this one time when my mom was dropping me off at school that my sister was tacking forever that I had to do this slide-hop-skippy-hop and scamper thing to catch up with my friend cause it's a long walk to the high school from where you have to be dropped off. I told her about my slick moves and she's like, "Are you a ninja?" I just sort of looked out of the corners of my eyes and was like, "Yes, I am." Now we have this whole big thing where someone is this unbelievable thing. She's an alien, this one guy's a robot, and a whole bunch of others I can't think of right now. So we play when someone does something, you say that they're a superhero. And if this sounds weird, it's not as crazy if I tell you in person. Really.

Starlit Emerald-Eyed Empress


	5. Tortall Bound

**Author's Note: **The title of this chapter refers to Kel going to Tortall, but I realize that it can be interpreted as that she has a bond to Tortall. I refer to Shinko and Cricket as two different people because Kel does not know that her friend Cricket is the Princess Shinkokami. Please **REVIEW!** I want to thnk all of you for all of the good reviews so far. Yep! That's about all I have to say, so read the chapter.

**Obsessed-reader:** I have read your fanfic and I love. The idea of Kel going back to the Yamani Islands is a popular one, just like Alanna going back to the convent. The word "Rose" is used often in Tamora Pierce fanfics and it just happens to be one of my favorite flowers. That is why I chose the title of Emperor's Rose. I have always like Kel, but I wanted her to have red hair like me. I chose for it to be a sign for the new Kel, and it was the same color as red roses. I like things to match up, and that is all the more I did. I think the beginning of our fanfics are similar, but I agree with you that they are different. I believe we are headed in totally different directions.I hope this makes you feel better!

**Note: **This is 6 years later and Kel is now 18, meaning she was 12 when she left Tortall. She has trained as the Emperor's Rose throughout all of those years and is the best guard the emperor has. She is known around the mortal realm simply as the Emperor's Rose and only those close to her know who she really is.

Chapter 5 - Tortall Bound

Mama pulled my crimson hair back a tight bun, so it wouldn't get in my way, and tucked a rose into it. I gently applied a lip color that matched my hair. The training outside gave my cheeks a sun-kissed pink glow. The palace seamstress made me the most beautiful kimono I had ever seen. It was pale pink and had a design of deep red roses. I was like a rose. It has a gorgeous bloom, but its thorns are dangerous. I looked stunning on the outside, but I have more than a few deadly tricks up my sleeve.

I made my way out to the stables. The hostler, a little boy called Erik, led my mare out for my observation. He stood as tall as he could with his chest thrust out with pride. He used some of my hair dye to make my horse's hair the same color as mine. She was amazing and I gave Erik a copper for his good work. I mounted Yasmine and took my place next to the emperor. Two rows of guards surrounded us. They wanted to make sure that the emperor's life would not be threatened again, like at the last Parade of Roses.

Every citizen in the Yamani Island's capital lined the streets. They cheered as our party crawled forward. I felt so beautiful and accomplished. This was my third Parade of Roses, but only the second in my memory. It is held to honor the one who hold the position of Emperor's Rose. This was all for me, because I am the Emperor's Rose.

I tried to catch as many roses as possible. It is said if the Emperor or his Rose catches the flower you tossed, then you will have good luck for the rest of your life. People jumped with joy when their blossom fell into my outstretched hand. I had only to do so little to bring happiness to these people for the rest of their life. This made the ritual seem worth while.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The large marble room gleamed in the sunlight that poured in through monstrous windows. Giant pillars towered over me. I felt like a dwarf in the massive empty space as I stared straight ahead. A set of stairs led up to a landing. A jewel encrusted thrown sat there, radiating with power and authority. A rich, violet, velvet curtain was draped behind it along the length of the platform.

My hands were clammy and my heart raced. I had been summoned for a private meeting with the emperor, and not all of his private conversations had a good outlook for the other person. The curtain stirred and he entered. He was short in stature. His shoulders slumped as though he had the weight of the world on them. He wore three kimonos, common in the Yamani Islands. They failed to hide his round stomach, the effect of being well fed throughout his life. Despite being in his early forties, stress had woven deep crevices into his face. He plopped on the throne, more casually than he would have in public. His weariness was not as hidden as it normally is. This is because I have known him since I was 4 years old. We have grown very close ever since I was proclaimed his Rose. I am his closest and only female guard. At first it was a chore to be bound to him, but now I do not mind so much. Seeing as I have a father of my own, he has become an uncle figure to me. I look to him for guidance, advice, comfort, understanding, and help. I have been like a daughter to him, especially since the earthquake that claimed his own daughter's life.

He slowly lifted his head to look at me. I kneeled on the floor and bowed with my palms flat on the ground, as was proper when in an imperial presence. "I have a great favor to ask of you. Princess Shinkokami is to be wed to the heir Prince Roald of Tortall. A delegation will be going with Prince Eitaro noh Nakuji at its head. I have enough able-bodied guards in my service here at the palace, but I need someone special for a certain job, and you would benefit the empire more if you would go with the delegation to Tortall. You could teach the wedding party on the ship the ways of Tortallans. They will feel more comfortable knowing about this new environment, and would not feel as foolish and ignorant asking you about something that they do not understand. Shinko also need ladies-in-waiting and will have strange new girls attending to her once she reaches Tortall. I believe that the two groups will blend better if you were there to break the ice and show them that they all are people, though they have different customs. It is also the wish of your parents that you return to the land of your birth. You are old enough to be presented at court. You are the youngest of your parents' children and it is not necessary that you find a husband, just to enjoy yourself. It would cause me much grief to loose my Rose. You can return to the Islands whenever you wish; I am not trying to ship you off. It is just that desperate times call for desperate measures. Go and meditate on what you will do. Will you go or not? Will you seek a husband or not? If a skirmish should arise, whose side are you on? These are questions not to be taken lightly," the emperor said.

My mouth would have hung agape if the years with the Yamanis had not plastered the characteristic, stone, cold mask on my face. This was a shock. I definitely did not see this one coming. White hot rage boiled in my veins. Why had Mama and Papa not told of their hopes that I go to Tortall to be presented at court? The emperor doubted my loyalty, never mind that that question had occupied my mind for endless hours. My future has just been thrust upon me without any warning. The nerve of some people! My eyes blazed, but the emperor could not see, for it hung downward as I walk with my back facing away from him out of the hall.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Air found its way more easily to my lungs once I was outside in the Rose Garden. This was the very garden in which the first Emperor's Rose had saved her country's imperial ruler. I always found the outdoors a serene place, good for contemplating about life-altering decisions. I slowly breathed in the sweet-smelling air to clear my head. This was right. I am a renowned warrior and would make the King and Lord Wyldon be overcome with regret. My skill is great after having access to the most talented trainers in the mortal realm. My year-mates will be getting their shields fairly soon and I can reunite with my old friends. I could serve both Tortall and the Islands by going with the delegation. This is what I must do. This is what I want to do.

Then the sinister argument that has tormented me for years came forth. If I had to chose which country I am loyal to, would it be Tortall, the land of my birth, family, and rejection, or the Yamani Islands, my haven from prejudice people and position as the Rose, which would I chose? I feel bound to Tortall by forces I can not control, but I feel linked to the Islands by my choice. Great Goddess! I would not feel as though my loyalty should be to the Yamani Islands if I had not saved the emperor and received a title. I was willing to fight for Tortall before, and I am still willing now. I would disgrace my family, and drive them to poverty if I betrayed Tortall. Tortall is where my loyalty lay.

There, everything is settled. As for the husband thing, I'll just go where the winds blow me with that one. I don't think I am ready to marry, but then, I have found no one who even interests me. I stand up, admiring the trickling fountain one last time before I went inside.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mama was waiting for me in our dining room so we could eat supper. Papa was still working, as he often did. This made supper a peaceful bonding time for Mama and me. She glanced apprehensively at me from the corners of her eyes. She knew the emperor had called me for a private meeting. I kept my irritation with her and Papa to myself. They probably had a reason to not tell me. I did tell her what the emperor had said to me, and what decisions I had made. I am going to Tortall.

She practically jumped from her seat. She mumbled about all the things that would need to be done for me to be presented at court. She bustled around the room doing absolutely nothing productive, but it must have made her feel that way. "It so little time," she complained before leaving me alone again so that she could start the much needed preparations.

The next months inched forward with at the pace of a slug, a very slow slug. All of my time was filled with all the things I hate, reviewing etiquette, dress fittings, and so much more stuff that it is scarring to recall. I despise the whole process, but I know I would be envious of everyone else if I went to court with only my present knowledge and wardrobe. This misery will pay off later.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Swaying with the rock of the boat, I glimpsed the reflection of the mountains of the Islands on the Emerald Ocean. It felt awkward to leave the Islands, but all of those I cared for were on that boat. Mama, Papa, Yuki, and Cricket were with me. Yuki and Cricket will be ladies-in-waiting with me. I anticipate seeing Princess Shinko at dinner. I have never even seen her before, and now I will be seeing to her daily. I hope she is not an intolerable pain in the neck. For now, I have my lessons to occupy my time if she is insufferable. Tomorrow, just after midday, I will start my training. I will be hard to teach them to be more casual, though. They are used to the policy that if you don't bow correctly you can have your head chopped off. In Tortall, however, some honored people openly refer to the king as Jon. This will shock them beyond belief; they will accuse me of leading tem astray. Once they realize that I am telling the truth, they will gossip about how barbaric Tortallans are. It will not be an easy task to make them knowledgeable and comfortable with my home-land's way, and it will also have the burden of being accepting at Tortall, where I will be a foreign freak, but I always have loved a challenge. Tortall, here I come.


	6. Old Faces

**Author's Note- **Hello everyone! Sorry it took so long to update. When I first started writing I had all of these ideas, and when I went to write this chapter, they all sort of disappeared. I got over my writers block to bring you this masterpiece. Review and tell me if you like it. I'm on a roll now, but another fanfic, The Feline Sisterhood, and school work might slow me down some. Enjoy!

Chapter 6 - Old Faces

Golden rays of light peaked over the horizon. The blue-green ocean reflected the warm colors of the sun. A crisp, morning, sea breeze whipped at my face as I leaned over the railing. It made me feel as though I was a free bird flying over the wild and untamed ocean. I was in awe. As hard as we try, man can not create something as beautiful as the scenes of untouched nature. A rainbow of color glittered in the sky and all thought left my mind. Suddenly, a rough, dark mass rose in the distance. A sailor in the crow's nest yelled, "Land Ho!"

We sailed up the Olorun River, past Port Caynn toward the capital, Corus. Everyone had gathered on the deck to look upon this strange land. Shinko watched with her eyes wide, and Yuki seemed excited. Prince Eitaro, the head of the delegation and heir of the Yamani Islands, stood beside me. I spotted Erik running to me just in time. I lifted him into my arms and kissed him on the cheek. He beamed at me and I ruffled his hair. Eitaro laughed at this lively little boy. "Lad, you have great taste. I'm jealous of you right now," Eitaro chuckled, but his eyes were serious and looked straight at me.

I ducked my head. I face just about was the same shade as my rosy hair. Eitaro was my friend, but he sometimes said stuff like this that made me think that he liked me. "Eitaro, stop that foolishness. I am but a simple warrior here to protect a princess," I muttered softly. Men often flirted with me, but this 24 year old was the future emperor of the Yamani Islands. I avoided further discomfort when someone spotted Corus in the distance. I carried Erik to the front of the ship so he could see the amazing city.

When we docked, Prince Eitaro led Shinko, Yuki and me to a carriage the palace carpenters had built for us. I would have rather rode my horse, but they insisted I attend to Shinko, as a lady-in-waiting should. The four of us took our seats, and I was surprised when Eitaro chose to sit by me. Yuki and Shinko gave each other a suspicious look and I blushed.

The delegation followed us on horse and Erik with them on Yasmine. My stomach was filled with butterflies at the sight of the palace. What did I get myself into?

The carriage stopped suddenly and Eitaro opened the door. He climbed out and helped all of us down. A group of Tortallans stood around us. It consisted of some of the most influential people in Tortall, including the king, queen, the prince, Raoul of Golden Lake and Malorie's Peak, Gareth of Naxen the younger and older, Numair Salmalin, Daine Sarrasri, Baron George Cooper of Pirate's Swoop and Alanna the Lioness of Pirate's Swoop and Olau, who was accompanied by her squire. The king smiled at Eitaro and to Shinko. He welcomed us and invited us inside. Jon took Thayet's arm, George Alanna's, and Numair Daine's. Duke Gareth the older stood there as Raoul, Gary, Prince Roald and the squire moved toward Yuki, Shinko and me. Raoul and Gary looked miserable, as though Jon had ordered them to be polite in such a way, and Roald looked nervous. Shinko looked down as Roald came up to her. "Excuse me fair lady, but may I have the honor of escorting you inside?" Roald squeaked.

He voice changes had not completely stopped and were more likely to happen when he was nervous. The squire grinned and Shinko brought her fan up just in time to hide her smile. "Of course you may, your highness," Shinko answered with her eyes sparkling.

The squire headed in my direction and I saw vivid emerald eyes. I saw no more because Eitaro came into my line of vision to ask me for my arm. I blushed. I seem to be doing that a lot lately. Come on Kel, get a hold of yourself. The green-eyed squire passed us, a crease forming between his eyebrows, as he now went to ask Yuki for her arm. Raoul and Gary seemed to be relieved that they didn't have to escort and flirt with one of us, but Raoul's line of vision lingered on me with a suspicious amused look.

Once inside, we were led to a medium sized room meant for feeding hungry ambassadors. Eitaro pulled out a chair for me to sit in, and then sat down beside me once I was comfortable. I was too busy thinking about the squire to be embarrassed by the extra attention I have been getting from the Yamanis' prince lately.

Could it be? He looked about the right age. Twenty three years old looked like that, right? He resembled the Neal I knew, and his eyes are the same. My heart raced at the thought of being confronted with an old friend so soon. It looked like he was the Lioness's squire, too. That was amazing. The Lioness didn't normally get involved with the realm's future knights, but it must have been Neal's gift for healing that caught her eye. I look up and right across form me is the young man who is consuming my thoughts. He was staring at me, and winks at me when I lift me head. "Well, he's become a little more forward and confident since I've been gone. I'll have to teach him to keep in line," I assessed wickedly.

Pages in red and gold came through a servant's entrance. They brought golden bowls filled with water. The Yamanis reacted just as they should, by dipping their fingertips into the bowls and then drying them on the towel hanging around the page's arm. I glowed with pride to see that my teachings had been a success. Another group of pages came in with the first course. It was a light salad, but the vegetables were arranged in the Yamani's Royal Crest. I was impressed. It takes a lot of attention to detail to think of something like this. Some of the delegation didn't notice and dove right into the first decent food that has been placed before them in weeks. I looked over to see Neal just moving the food around with his fork and not taking a bite. "Eat your vegetable. They're good for you," I admonish. His eyes were wide, but he hastily shoved a rather large piece of cucumber in his mouth, causing him to choke. He quickly regained his composure and this time it was his cheeks that were a bright red.

At last, I couldn't force another bite down if I wanted to. My stomach bulged with all the food that I ate and I groaned. The squire sniggered at this and his eyes searched mine for something. Does he recognize me? No, it is impossible. I don't look anything like I did when I was here except for my eyes. I'm curvier now, and I how rose colored hair for Mithro's sake. I know what it is. Neal was always prone to falling for the court beauties, and he just thought that he had been struck with an arrow from the god of love's quiver.

The handsome Jonathan of Conte stood up gracefully and waited for everyone's attention. "Welcome to Tortall. It is a joy to have you here. We thought it only courteous to give you the rest of the day to rest and unpack, but tomorrow there will be some excitement. We are holding a ball in your honor and for the heir prince's betrothed. There will be some Tortallan entertainment for you. It will be as casual as balls go. I understand that you came prepared to amuse us with a showcase of your ways. There will be another ball to present the ladies at court and you are welcome to show us your skills then. So, go now and relax. I shall see all of you tomorrow night." The king bowed and Thayet took his arm elegantly. They left the room and everyone else stood up and stretched out their sore legs.

Yuki stood beside me looking, sneaking peaks at me, then Eitaro, and then Neal. She stood up on her toes and whispered in my ear, "After that handsome squire, he said his name was Nealan of Queenscove, winked at you, Eitaro shot him dirty looks the rest of the meal."

I could not believe her. It sounded like she was implying both Neal and Eitaro liked me, seriously liked me. This wasn't possible. She was reading signs that were not there. I stepped away from Yuki. Her eyes were mischievous. I bumped into someone by backing up and I turned around to apologize. Emerald eyes engulfed me and my mind went blank. "Ummmmm…"

My voice sort of trailed off, but Yuki stepped in. I would have to remember to thank her for making me not seem like a total moron in front of Neal. "Nealan, this is The Emperor's Rose."

His eyebrow went up from being shocked and impressed. "Most people just call me Rose and I hope you will too," I was able to mumble after regaining some control over my voice. Yuki elbowed me in the ribs and walked away.

I glared at her and then returned my attention to Neal. "I would be honored to escort you to where your rooms will be, Rose. They are on the second floor so you don't get too lost. It is right between the squire's and the Own's rooms. Our walk was pleasant and he told me a little bit about himself. He had gotten his shield about two months ago, but he was still needed to act like a squire to Alanna. Now that the delegation was here, a person who could survive Alanna when she had a lot too do and knew her routine was very valuable, at least until the delegation got settled. We finally reached my room and he let me go inside to rest.

The room had a stone floor, walls and ceiling. Velvet, satin, and silk were draped across portions of the wall to soften it up. A huge king-sized bed was covered in rich plum, red, fuchsia, and crimson colors. A privy was in the corner and there was a little room to get ready in. There was no need for a screen; there were walls to get changed behind. An oak table sat under a gold-framed mirror and was cover with glass pots containing beauty products and crystal bottles of perfume. I went to see where the other two doors led. One went to Shinko's chambers, which were also linked with Yuki's, and the other went to the delegation's common room. Yuki and I helped Shinko to unpack, and then did our own. The other ladies-in-waiting would not be here until tomorrow, in time to get ready for the ball. It felt like a week had gone by, before darkness started to come. I went to bed early, and I fell asleep easily, despite all of my anxiety, because of the thick feather bed. Maybe, it was good to be home after all.

Neal's P.O.V.

Those hazel eyes seem very familiar. Where have I seen them before? Nonsense, she is from the Yamani Islands. You can't possibly know her, and if you did meet her, you would have remembered a gorgeous girl like her.

The door to my room with the Own opened before I even reached it. My friends are not playing the part of patient very well. "So?" they all ask.

I roll my eyes. "They seemed alright. They knew how we did things and tried to respect that. I think this peace thing we have going with the Yamani'e is going to work out."

It was their turn to roll their eyes. "We don't want to know about that. We want to know about Roald's bride-to-be and her ladies in waiting?" Cleon complains.

"Princess Shinkokami is beautiful. Roald's a lucky old dog. She brought to ladies-in-waiting. The ones gorgeous, her name is Yuki. The other one is the Emperor's Rose, although she doesn't appear to be native to the Islands. I think I'm in love with her. There is something I want you guys to check out for me. Look at her and see if she seems familiar to you. I have this nagging feeling that I've seen her before." They are all staring into space imagining the girls.

Eitaro's P.O.V.

"The nerve of him," Eitaro fumed to his assistant Dover. My plan to gain Rose's trust will not work if he gets in the way. I want revenge for her ruining my plan to become the emperor. Make her fall in love with me only to cut her down. It was fool-proof until that dolt came along. I want revenge! A picture of Kel being showered with flowers at the Parade of Roses flashes through my head. I push it back. I have to stick to the plan, I can't let a little bit of attraction blind me from what I really want.


	7. The Welcoming Ball

**Author's Note- **How are all of you readers out there? I have an update for you. Things have been so hectic lately. I have had too much homework and can only work on my story at night, but my sister complains that the light shines on her eyes and keeps her from falling asleep. How so much light finds its way all the way across the hallway and into another room is beyond me, but she is the baby of the family and gets whatever she wants. Ugh! I could have been writing today. There was a bomb scare at my school and we had to walk in the freezing cold down to the middle school. I sat for hours doing nothing while they searched the school, but I didn't have a notebook with me. At least I got no homework so I could finish this chapter for you. Please review and tell me how I'm doing. Is this the direction that you guys want to see the story go in? There will be more action later, but I'll make relationships get a little interesting first. Enjoy!

Chapter 7 - The Welcoming Ball

It took me a moment to see where I was when I woke up. The soft bed was foreign to me, but there was something familiar. I lifted the heavy quilts off of me and something flew into the air. The sleepiness that still lingered was gone with the fear of the unknown. Then I saw a tiny sparrow with a white dot on its head land on the bed right in front of me. My heart melted at the sight of Crown. The courtyard outside my rooms was the same one outside my room when I was a page. Crown flew to my outstretched finger and I stroked her withered fingers lightly. It was good to see her again. In the Islands, I often found myself reminiscing about the songs of the group of birds and the mischief they got themselves into. I missed their silent company. They couldn't speak to me, but they understood and always found a way to get a message across. I didn't have any feed for them, but I'm sure she could wait until I could find some to give to her.

I made my bed and practiced a pattern dance. Crown came over and pecked me. I pulled on a lilac kimono that had gold accents and opened the door to Shinko's room. She was up and sitting in a plush chair. She was staring into space and Yuki was beside her. Yuki watched her princess contently. Shinko was obviously thinking of Roald and Yuki watching for any signs that show that Shinko needs her comfort. They realized I had joined them and gazed up at me. "This is Crown, the leader of the sparrows in the courtyard outside my room when I was a page. She found me. I am off to go pilfer some seed to feed my old friend," I explain.

They smile to see that I am so happy at the return of an old friend. They nod at me in acknowledgement, so I turn back to my own chambers. Crown sat proudly on my finger as I wondered through the palace. My memory started to come back and I was able to find the stables. The supply room was unlocked and I slipped inside. Bags of fodder and seed were piled into the room. There was one bag of everything there opened up for people to take what they needed. Crown opened her tattered wings and flew to a small bag and started eating its contents. I followed her cue and picked up a five pound bag of the feed. Crown flew back to my finger and I headed to the kitchens. A kitchen servant recognized me as a member of the delegation and bowed low to me. "What can I do for you, my lady?"

"I need a couple of small dishes for my small friend here," I declare calmly.

He is not startled by the request or the presence of a wild animal in the palace. Daine has really made a difference in what people consider normal. The servant rushed to get me everything that I wanted. I thanked him with a copper when he was done, then I left him to go back to my rooms.

I opened my door with a key that hung on a chain around my neck. I walked over to the shutters and Crown rose into the air and flew out of the tiny ajar shutters higher up in my room. I open the large shutters and place the dishes out evenly along the window sill. I reach for my belt knife and rip the sack to get to the enclosed seed. I pour the seed into the dishes just in time when I here flapping wings and excited chirps. Suddenly, a swarm of frenzied sparrows descended upon me. They poked and pecked with their beaks to make sure that it was me. They introduced me, in a manner of speaking, to their children, and to their children's children, and so on. They finally calmed down and enjoyed the treat that I brought them. It was good to see them all again and see all of their offspring. They were thriving and happy. Maybe things do turn out good sometimes.

Just then, I knock on my door interrupted my thoughts. I frowned. Who could it be? I open the door and peak out curiously. I was greeted by a pair of awe inspiring emerald eyes. My stomach flip-flopped. "Hello Rose! I think I forgot to tell you yesterday, but I told your friend Yuki, that some of the knights of the King's Own have come to give all of the delegation a tour of the palace. I would love it if you would join me on a tour," Neal told me, nervously stepping from one foot to another.

I could see other Tortallans gathered at the doors of the visiting Yamanis. I nodded. I could navigate around the palace just fine, but a refresher course couldn't hurt. I collect the dishes on the window sill and close the shutters, then return to Neal, who was waiting outside. He smiled and offered me his arm. I took it and we were about to go when Shinko and Yuki came up to us. Shinko was escorted by Roald and Yuki by a tall, handsome, dark-haired man. He seemed sort of familiar. Then he slapped Neal on the back and said something that made Neal laugh. The amusement in his face, instead of the formal look he was wearing before allowed me to recognize him immediately. It was Faleron of King's Reach.

Roald, who never wanted anyone to feel left out, invited Neal and me to join them in giving Shinko and Yuki their tour. Shinko relaxed a little. She was relieved to have me near in case she got herself in a bind.

The boys led us through the corridor. It was now crowded with people trying to keep up with their guides as they set off to strange parts of the palace. They directed us through the glamorous halls that often attracted people who were visiting the palace. It seemed to make the girls and me attempt to be as proper and polite as humanly possible. All of the finery reminded us that we had been instructed to be on our best behaviors. Our escorts noticed this. "It is not as nice as the ambassador's dining hall, but would you prefer to join us in the dining hall for the King's Own for midday," Neal offered bravely.

Shinko and Yuki looked at me for this decisions and I nodded. "We would like that very much, Neal."

The smell of warm food made me realize how hungry I was. My stomach growled as we went along a buffet table. The kitchen servants filled our plates with mouth-watering dishes. Roald took charge and led us through the crowded tables. The rowdy men stopped and stared at us. They all looked as though they were in love with us. Neal and Faleron stood proudly with their chests stuck out at the privilege to be standing next to us. Roald finally set down Shinko's plate and his own. Our plates were carried for us and I liked being treated so nicely. I smiled warmly as I slid onto the bench next to Neal, but then I looked around. They table was filled with faces that I recognized from my year as a page, including Cleon of Kennan, Esmond of Nicoline, Merric of Hollyrose, and Seaver of Tasride. Luckily, they didn't realize who I was. Roald introduced everyone, while Shinko and Yuki shot me worried looks. I beamed at them to show them that I would be alright. I could feel the warmth of a body slide in next to me. I turned to see who it was. I was startled when I met twinkling sapphire eyes brighter than the King Jonathan's own. My stomach flip-flopped again. He smiled and called, "Hey, Meathead! Why are you pestering these fine ladies with your presence? Your skill is always useful and welcome down at he stables mucking out the stalls. You haven't forgotten the bet you lost. I did beat you in that archery contest and I fear you have neglected to muck out all of the stalls that belong to my squad," he called.

He grinned savagely at Neal, who was glaring. If looks could kill, this bold soldier would be as dead as a doornail. "I fear dear cousin that I can not follow through with my part of the wager today. I am to escort the Emperor's Rose through the palace. Will tomorrow work for you?"

"I'm afraid I have no choice, Sir Meathead," the mystery knight sighed.

Yuki, Shinko, and I had our fans up to hide our amusement of their performance. "This is my cousin, Domitan of Masbolle. He is a Sergeant and Squad leader in the Third Company of the King's Own," Neal grumbled, trying to politely introduce his cousin while pouting.

"No formalities, please, you fair ladies may call me Dom," the noble said.

Roald introduced us to Dom as we finished up our midday meals. Dom took my tray to be cleaned and Neal led me to the outside of the palace. He showed me the Queen's Riders, the pages, the King's Own, and the gardens. Every place he took me to stirred memories that I didn't even know I had. He had me laughing and the time passed so quickly. Shadow grew long before I remembered that I had to get ready for the ball. Neal took me back to my room and I rushed to get ready.

"What were you thinking staying out there so late? You're lucky that Shinko and I were back with plenty of time. We can help you get ready for the ball," Yuki snapped.

I tore off my kimono and shimmied into the tight gown. It was a pale ruby that made my hair look very bold. It had a collar and short sleeves. It wrapped tightly around my waist like a kimono, but the skirts were fuller. Shinko applied kohl to my eyelids, a pink powder to my cheeks, and a scarlet lip color to my mouth. Yuki brushed through my long tresses. There was not enough time to fix it so it laid straight along my back, down to my hips. Pink slippers adorned with rubies, a pair of ruby drops for my ears, and a ruby and diamond necklace made my look complete and gave the semblance of hours of work to look this good. I sighed when we finished just in time to hear a chime from the clock. Someone knocked on the door that attached Shinko's rooms with the common room of the delegation. I rushed over and opened it as a good lady-in-waiting should. Prince Eitaro stood there with the rest of the Yamanis behind him. They would not stay in Tortall, so they were not to be presented as we were. We were guided to a room and they abandoned us to go to the ballroom.

I looked around the tiny room we were abandoned in. It was empty, except for a few mirrors and vases filled with fresh flowers. The room was marble and had a huge French doors to the ballroom. Yuki was to be presented into the ball first. She looked nervous, but she was as beautiful as ever. Then, I should go, but Shinko wanted to get it over with and went out of the order we decided on.

He named was announced and the men standing there struggled to move the huge weight that blocked Shinko from the masses of people that awaited her. Her hid her nervousness, stood tall, and proudly wore her mask of no emotion. She entered the ballroom with a grandeur that can not be taught. She will soon be married and a royal of Tortall. She is my friend, and my princess. It was like watching her through a window and I could feel the love for her and my country roaring inside of me at this strange point of view.

The men were able to get the door closed in time for the prim but bellowing voice to call out, "The Emperor's Rose!"

They groaned at this strenuous workout and I could feel the butterflies in my stomach buzzing around like a Cerberus himself was chasing after them with all three heads. Finally I could see all of the nobles at court staring up at me with their mouths agape. I stepped out of my shelter and onto a landing. I grasped the banister lightly and gracefully floated down the staircase. Their eyes still had not left me and I was very conscience of myself. I followed the red carpet from the stairs up to the monarchs. I curtsied to the handsome Jon and the stunning Thayet. I went to join Yuki and Shinko.

The room seemed to come alive all at once. They buzzed about the new arrivals. I was just about to relax again now that I was with people that were familiar to me, when a group of young men approached us. Roald headed for Shinko, Faleron for Yuki, Neal for me, and their friends followed behind. Neal swaggered over, but I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Eitaro standing there. He smirked to Neal over my shoulder and asked to dance with me.

I agreed politely, but I was mad at him. I was not someone you can win by a game of smarts. I agreed to dance with Eitaro because it would have been rude not to, he could have had me whipped, and he was my friend. I don't like him as anything more than that, and especially when he acts as though it is just all a competition to see who can snare the Rose first. Ugh!

He led me to a spot on the dance floor. A new song struck up as he took my hand, slipped his arm around my waist, and drew me near. He led me through the dance smoothly. At least he didn't have two left feet. He spun me around and I made sure there was more room between us when I returned back to him. He didn't argue with that and looked straight into my hazel eyes with his deep brown ones. All of the anger I felt towards him melted away. Right now, he was the friend who I cherished back in the Islands. Then the music stopped and I was free to return back to the others.

I was surprised to see Domitan of Masbolle standing behind me as I was about to walk away from Eitaro. He kindly held out his hand without sneering at Eitaro. I felt light-headed. Great Mother Goddess Kel! You are a fickle monster aren't you? You melt with Eitaro, Dom, AND Neal. This isn't true love what your feeling, it is a simple little shopkeeper-girl crush.

Dom wore the most magnificent cobalt blue tunic, with a white shirt and breeches laces with silver. It added a shine to the otherwise bland white and showed off his sparkling eyes that much more. He led me through all of the steps without thinking about what he was doing. He looked at me the whole time and told me a little bit about Tortall. Of course, I knew all of the major events and facts, but it was always nice to know the detail of what is going on at court. The song finished and I wanted to stay for another dance with Dom, but to my surprise, I had yet someone else who wished to dance with me.

He tall, broad shouldered man with a red mane. He was quite handsome, and I marveled at how much my friend Cleon had changed. He was my brother's squire before he was knighted. He led me over towards a dark corner near doors that opened to a large balcony decorated with a tropical garden for the evening. Cleon bent down to my ear. It was not as difficult as I could have been because I was so tall. Softly, he whispered, "It is nice to see you again pearl of my heart."

I stared at him with shock. He knew who I was. Why am I so scared? I'm not Alanna. I am not trying to hide my identity. Everybody would already know who I am if I didn't look so different and have a different title to be called by. Cleon just stepped back and forth to the beat of the song, totally forgetting that they were not the steps we were supposed to take when dancing to this song. He tried to figure out what I was thinking, but the Yamanis trained me well. "So, you know who I am?"

"Of course I do. The others don't know yet, but they can see something familiar about you. I thought I'd let you know that I know who you are. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to, but we're your friends, Kel. Why hide your return from us? You can tell them in your own time. I thought there just might be a reason for you not revealing yourself, and if there isn't, they will be overjoyed to see you," Cleon said.

He gave me a casual one-arm hug and walked away. He gave me a lot to think about. I backed up against the marble wall and sank onto a plush, red, crushed-satin bench. Was I trying to hide who I was from my old friends?

No, I was ashamed about what happened and didn't want to be humiliated again, but look at what I have become. I followed through with my promise to myself, I have made something of myself that will make Lord Wyldon and the king regret letting me go. I am the Emperor's Rose and I should be proud of my title and what it takes to acquire and hold my position. Although, they might resent me for not writing to them, they did not write to me either. I am not against them knowing. I'll just let them figure it out themselves who I am. It is all settled then.

I go to find Shinko. She is standing with Roald and they are having an awkward, while politically polite, conversation. Cleon wonders up behind me again. He looks at me to see if I am upset with him, so I smile warmly. I return my concerned gaze to Shinko. Things were not going well for her. "It looks like our prince and future princess are having a rocky time," Cleon notes.

"I think Eitaro might have given Shinko the impression that men with unusual mothers want ordinary wives, but I don't think that is true in this case. Maybe we should help," I grumbled.

I don't want there to be any discomfort between my royals and friends. If we could get Shinko to show her interest in the fighting arts, then things might be a little easier. Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak wondered by as I was thinking of a solution. He was headed for a smaller room off of the main one. He was notorious or avoiding even the biggest of court events and obviously wanted to have to deal with this misery on a smaller scale. Inspiration struck. I turned to face Cleon, but I ran into his broad, strong chest. He grinned as I looked up at him embarrassed. "I have an idea. Raoul is a buff for the fighting arts, he is a knight after all, and so is Roald. They would not turn down the chance to learn something new and different from the Yamanis. We could show Shinko that it will help her and not hurt her to share some information to them about something she is passionate about too. It is brilliant in theory, but I need your help to test it out," I conspired with Cleon leaning close to hear.

He grinned at me again, and strolled over to Roald. He said something that made them march over to the tiny room. Cleon winked at me and I beamed inside. I wanted to wait a few moments before I went to check on them, to see if they needed any more of my help. I meandered among the crowd to pass the time. I saw Eitaro. He was talking to someone I did not know, even though they were clearly a native of the Yamani Islands. I saw a tiny green streak coming my way. I lifted tiny Erik up in my arms and kissed him on the cheek. He was devilishly cute in his grass green tunic and golden yellow shirt and breeches. I had gotten them as a present for him when I invited him to come to Tortall with the delegation to take care of Yasmine while I was busy. A slow song was playing, so I held Erik in my arms and danced along with the music. He told me he saw the Wild Mage and she had a dragon. I was the most amazing thing he had ever seen, along with the dancing monkey she had. I was not able to hide my grin as he reenacted the monkey's dance. I am in Tortall now, I don't have to hide my emotions, but I will anyway so I don't get out of practice. It was just that he looked so humorous doing his little jig that I had to smile. Erik spotted Daine with another animal and went to see what wonders it had hidden.

I went to go see how the betrothed couple was doing. Raoul and Roald were looking at Shinko alone, and lapped up what she was saying. She saw me across the room, so I winked at her. She was fine now, but what about Yuki. I have not seen her all night. I searched for her among the masses of people, but was not having any luck. I saw Faleron and went to see if he knew where Yuki was. To my surprise, Yuki was not with him, but dancing with Neal. Faleron glowered at the couple. Yuki was visibly enjoying herself, so I asked Fal to dance. He was in an extremely better mood as we danced to the fast song. He had to just about jog around the floor. Fal picked me up and twirled me around. He continued with the vigorous dance until there were only a few young people left who could keep up. We did not have the time or the breath to talk, but it was fabulous just to be around my old friends again. Yuki and Neal came over to us when we stopped. Neal jumped when loud brass horns by the thrones boomed across the hall. It was time for the Tortallan entertainment.

Alanna the Lioness entered the room along with her component, another knight. The short Alanna might seem overmatched by this tall, bulky knight, but the Tortalls knew better. We feared for the strange knight. They stretched as Eitaro and some other Yamanis came up beside us to see what was going on. A duke questioned, "Surely that young knight is too much of a component for Lady Alanna?"

I turned back to him. "That is not some soft Lady Alanna. That is The Lioness, and one of the fiercest fencers in all of Tortall. If you were wise, you would fear for that man. The Lioness is ledgendary for not spilling blood when she does not have to, but he will most definitely suffer injuries for taking her on. I would advise you not to judge a book by its cover, my grace," I admonished.

Almost the entire group gaped at me, awed by my knowledge of this country. I just turned to watch the spar. Alanna had unsheathed her sword, looking deadly. Cold sweat rolled off the knight. He was clearly afraid and dubious as to how he got himself into this situation. Alanna lunged forward. She saw her opponent was a weak one compared to her, and would attack first, because attacking is the only way you can win a battle. You do not win a spar with someone by blocking their blows the whole time. The Yamanis were captivated with the fencing tournament. Alanna finally placed her blade at the throat of the warrior and he bowed down to his superior. They left the way they came and we replaced in the circle of attention by a group of players. They were dressed brightly to draw attention to themselves. They flipped through the air as though they were birds. The turned and twisted in ways that I did not think the human body could. One player was walking on his hands with his back bent so his legs rested on his shoulders. They tumbled across the space they were provided with and lifted each other in the air. It was a circus of sights. There was always something different and more marvelous going on where you looked next. This was something I had never seen when I was in Tortall and was intrigued by this type of entertainment.

The players finished their show and left us with the band to finish out the night with songs. I danced with Neal, Dom, Eitaro, Fal, Cleon, Merric, Esmond, and a few strangers until I could no longer stand on my feet. This was fun and exercise at the same time. Eitaro returned to his friendly self and helped me back to my rooms. I was exhausted and could barely keep my eyes open, let alone walk. He led me into my rooms. He pulled down my many quilts and lifted me onto the bed. He tucked me in snuggly. I did not get a chance to thank him because I was already asleep. He fingered my exposed neck sinisterly, then kissed my forehead. He left me only with my dreams.


	8. The Girl

**Author's Note: **I don't know what it is but I haven't had anything to say to you guys, except review. Well, my life's boring, but that's better than what it could be. Enjoy!

Chapter 8 - Presented at Court

Shinko and Yuki were to be presented at court along with me. Shinko would be their princess after all, Yuki was staying behind to attend to Shinko and would be accepted as Tortallan, and I was a native born Tortallan. Most people thought I was being presented at court for the same reason as Yuki, but they thought wrong. I would be presented as the Emperor's Rose, but it would only be a matter of time before they realized who I really was. For now, Neal, Roald, Dom, Cleon, Owen, Merric, Faleron, and Eitaro were escorting us into the city so we could shop for dresses. We had brought dresses, but they were all fabricated based on the trends of the Yamani court. We thought it would be best to wear a dress created to match those found in our new home, and my mother had not been to Tortall recently enough to relay what the styles here at the palace were. We decided to wait to have some made here, since most girls already had their dresses made so we would not have to fight for seamstresses. However, we thought we would have more time, but we would soon go on a grand progress to show Tortall's nobles their princess-to-be. There was not enough time to have one made personally for all of us, so here we were on our way to try to find the perfect gown in the large city of Corus.

We smoothly made our way through the inner and outer gates of the palace. We rode a carriage to the palace and were stunned to see the bustling city. Things were not like this in the Islands. I had seen all of this before, but my memory had failed to remember Corus being this hectic. The men smirked at our stunned silence, and then moved us along. We quickly passed the temple district and made for the boutiques found by the market place. The boys circled us, to protect us from any strangers who might get any funny ideas. They did not seem to think that we could not protect ourselves, but they wanted to protect our purses and spare us of any violence if should come along. I did not mind. I felt more like a girl being surrounded by these huge, strong males. I know I am not the tradition women caught up in the thoughts of having a man, but my feminine side often made me feel delicate and precious when gentlemen are concerned for my safety and happiness.

Hordes of people milled through the streets trying to find what they wanted and at the best price. Venders had carts stationed outside of stores and shouted to passersby to buy their product. It was a feast for your eyes. The colors, voices, sights, and smells were all so overwhelming and exciting. Roald led us to a wooden door hidden from sight by the food of a vendor had displayed. It was a contrast inside the store. It was amazingly quiet with a clean wooden floor and walls. It was a small part of the store with only a counter. Customers were taken to other parts of the store if the owner willed it. A young woman about twenty-three years old was at the counter. She paled when she saw all of us, and turned as white as a ghost when she recognized Roald as the prince. She wobbled down into the lowest curtsy she could manage while staying upright. She spoke carefully, "How may I be of service, your highness?"

"Yes, I would like you to help m'ladies here. They need gowns proper for being presented at court," Roald stated business like.

"Please, come with me, your highness," the woman whimpered.

She led us to small room. It was filled with plush armchairs, lounges, and small wooden benches that could seat only one or two people. There was a small platform at the center of the room for the seamstress to fit and tailor the dresses. Doors lined one of the walls and apparently led to changing rooms. The boys plunked down into the cushiony armchairs and made themselves comfortable for a long day of watching us try on countless dresses.

The girl left us and came back with a tray. She served the men tea, but we could not have any because we would be trying on expensive gowns and no one could afford for us to ruin one of them by spilling the hot drink. An old woman entered the room looking frazzled. Her hair was matted, her eyelids drooped, and her hands shook. She was clearly the owner of the store and would want to take care of important clients like us herself. To be perfectly honest, I do not want those quaking hands near me with sharp needles.

The woman curtsied clumsily to an empty lounge, and mumbled something unintelligible. She collapsed into the chair behind her and fell asleep. She twitched in her slumber and the boys snickered at her crazy behavior. As usual, all of the Yamanis stayed stone cold, hidden behind masks of no emotion. Eitaro's tense presence next to me showed that he disapproved. The young woman looked much stressed. She rushed to her master. She tapped her lightly, but the older woman slept on. She struggled, but was able to pull her master to her feet quickly with muscles gained from hard work. She stumbled under the weight of the woman who was unable to hold herself up. Neal and Cleon rushed forward and relieved the girl of her burden. They took her into another room to rest.

"I am sorry for my mistress, but I think I have some lovely gowns that would please you very much and work beautifully for a court occasion," she apologized.

Neal smiled weakly at her and Roald nodded his head. She bustled out of the room and returned with some of the loveliest gowns I have ever laid eyes on. They were fabulous in the material and exquisite sewing. Just add a few precious gems and you would have yourself a dress that any lady at court would envy and every man drool over. I raised my eyebrow at the timid girl and asked her what her name was. "My name is Lalasa, my lady. My mistress allows me to sew when business is slow and I enjoy it ever so much. We would not have dresses already made and appropriate for court if it had not been slow right before the rush of girls about to be presented at court. They all wanted custom dresses and did not even bother to look at these. I think these are more than satisfactory," she answered asked and unasked question.

"Well, Lalasa, these are profoundly more than satisfactory. You have a gift and you must enjoy it to craft these on a whim," I compliment her.

She blushes at the flattery for she is quite modest. She showed us each of the garments and gave Shinko the one she liked the best to try on. Yuki took a gown to try on but I stood back and debated which one would be the best choice for me. I wanted something I could fight in if need be, but it was not necessary. I would have to be pretty, but with this selection that was not a problem. I wanted something that would catch the attention of a certain someone, but I'm still contemplating over who that certain someone I feel the need to impress is.

I had decided on one to try on, but when I picked it up I saw that it was hiding another gown underneath it. It was a midnight blue. Silver and pink thread embroidery depicted tiny rosebuds. It was accented with rubies, my favorite precious gem. The soft velvet was perfect for softening my somewhat muscular build. I picked it up and rushed to the empty dressing room.

Shinko and Yuki were receiving everyone's thoughts on what they were wearing when I unlocked my door. It creaked open and Lalasa gasped. I moved forward and stepped up on the platform. The sleeves were fitted and went all the way to my wrists. Silver thread was crafted into a lace and trimmed the edge of the sleeve. It flared to make my thin forearm flow into my larger hands instead of cutting my arm off and making my hands look like they belonged to some field worker. The material wrapped around my shoulders and fell into a low neckline. It clung to my curves and cascaded away from me into a full skirt. The men all stared open mouthed at the site of me. My hair matched the pink thread and I pulled it into a quick bun so that it was out of the way for the fitting. Tendrils of hair tumbled down to frame my face. The wind of the streets had made my cheeks and nose rosy. I looked up at a mirror and my breath caught in my throat.

I always knew that I was not something to gag over, but I was not anything special among all of the Yamanis. Right now however proved me wrong and I had the looks to rival the prettiest lady at court. I could see the glazed eyes of the girls I had known for years and they seemed to glow with pride. I had come back to Tortall, faced my rejection, made something of myself, and was able to pull all of those straining things off while looking dazzling.

Eitaro gathered us in the ballroom just before dinner. It was filled with servants trying to get it prepared for the festivities. We had some entertainment for the people of Tortall and tonight was perfect for a performance. He brought us all together for practice. It all went smoothly and we would surely impress the monarchs. I was worried though. Eitaro said there was going to be a surprise, but we would not have to worry about it because we would know what to do. He said that it was something we were all very familiar with, but for some reason, my stomach was churning with apprehensiveness. I can not take time to fret over nothing, I have to get ready.

The men would go to the feast together. Shinko, Yuki, and I were to be escorted by knights of the realm. We waited in Shinko's front room for the knights to arrive. A guard always stood at these doors. There were not assassination attempts in Tortall like there were in the Islands. No, there were far less. I did not bother to mention this to anyone because there was always a chance. I knew that better than anyone else, having saved the emperor countless times. I know I would be haunted with guilt if something happened to us and it could have been prevented if a guard was there, but I sent them away feeling it was silly to have one around.

A speedy rapping on the door gave away the fact that they were running behind. We were the females here. It should be us holding them up, but we know tardiness could mean deaths. It always shocked me how Lord Wyldon's teachings finally proved themselves true to me and I took them to heart. The stump had evidently not gotten his vital messages through to these select few.

The guard opened the door slowly. He had his sword poised and peaked around carefully. It was not a threat to the lives of his charges, just his ladies three breathless escorts. They complimented our kimonos that we were wearing to dinner. We accepted their admiration courteously.

The formal dining hall looked like it was sent directly from the realm of the gods. The dark stone walls were offset by a 3 walls of windows. The glass panes were frosted at the edges with ice crystals. The sunset shone over the city and the Olorun River. You could see nature untouched by man if you followed the road with your eyes. The same nobles I had seen at the Welcoming Ball went all out with their apparel tonight for it was the first day of midwinter. (Okay! My timing might be off. I can't remember if I hinted that it was summer. Just to get you straight, Kel's year mates was knighted last midwinter. It is now midwinter again and Owen's turn to become a knight!) Mistletoe hung at every doorway and intersection of the palace. Roald, Neal, and Fal acted as gentlemen and led us around the sprigs of greenery. The ceiling was painted with clouds and the gods. Everyone shined with the holiday spirit and the aspiration of a fun week of celebration. I do not like parties because everyone is stuffy, but today was different.

The royal family was on a platform along the wall so they had a straight on view of the evening's beauty. Shinko, Yuki, and I were permitted to sit with the other girls being presented at court as tradition mandates and the rest of the delegation was spread out among the important peace makers of Tortall. Everyone settled down into their designated seats and the nervous pages entered. They looked handsome in their red and gold tunics that they wore with pride. One of the youngsters approached with a water bowl and a towel slung craftily over one arm. I turned and dunked my fingertips in the warm water. I peered up at the page as I was brushing my wet hands dry with the cloth. It was a pretty page, like someone else I knew. Was this a cousin to Joren? It just might be so I demanded, "Tell me your name, page."

Their eyes widened with fear so I forced a smile. She meekly mumbled, "My name is Tyanne of Ginger Hill."

Ginger Hill is not Joren's fief or one closely related to him. That was a relief to not have to deal with a miniature Joren so soon, but Tyanne is a girl's name. "Wait! Are you a girl?"

The page blushed and nodded. She moved on around the table and kept staring backwards shocked. Why was a girl a page? I was a page and was told that I could not continue to train after one year. Why is **this** girl so special? Was she really a page though? I will have talk to Neal about this. It was probably just a misunderstanding. There were just not enough pages to serve people and squires had their knight masters. That's it. I knew I was trying to convince myself that the obvious was not true, but I was not winning my internal battle.

I concentrated on the girls around the table. They stared at us mystified by our behavior. Some seemed kind and warm while others gave the semblance of harsh and cruel people. I hoped only the best would become the ladies-in-waiting to my dearest friend. Shinko deserved to have more friends that liked her for her. Ones that she did not have to feel guarded around and pretend to be something she was not to keep them happy. First impressions mean a lot so I turned to the girl next to me.

Brilliant emerald eyes greeted my hazel ones. These were familiar but the body they belonged to was not. "Hello! I have heard so much about you. I'm Nealan, Neal, of Queenscove sister, Galena of Queenscove," she introduced herself.

It was Neal's sister that he had mentioned to me. She was shorter than me like he said she was so long ago. The person sitting beside her leaned forward to get a good look at my face. She was tall with ebony hair and the most unique eyes I have ever seen next to the purple ones possessed by the Lioness's family. They had a dark brown rim that turned into a shockingly bright blue. This was Princess Kalasin. She was twenty-four now and still being presented at court. She was possibly the most eligible woman on this side of the emerald ocean but was not married. The king thought that Kaddar from Carthak would be perfect for her and Tortall, but a rebellion and differences on opinions had left Kalasin husbandless during these prime years. She waited patiently for a man that she had met for a long period of time and fell in love with. I know the Yamani Islands wanted her to marry Eitaro but we caught the puppy love too late. After years of Kaddar putting her off, the delegation hopes her mind has changed about a marriage with Eitaro. She was lovely in a regal blue dress that crept only as low as protocol. She clearly was not looking for any suitors. That was refreshing, but the old prunes we brought with us will frown at her for turning up this opportunity.

Tyanne returned numerous times and always with something different on her tray. I tried to be kind to her. She was like me and all I wanted was to become a knight and make people accept me because girls could do anything boys could. We were the patron of the same thing. It just stung that she was allowed to follow the dream that I wanted so bad. It is over now and I did manage to become a warrior.

The king finally rose and bid us all to the go to our chambers. Everyone but the ladies being presented was to meet him in the ballroom. I only had a short time before being presented at court and getting all of the information about the girl Tyanne.


	9. Presented at Court

**Author's Note: **Sadly, I do not own any of this, except for what you do not recognize. I hope everyone had a merry christmas and a happy holiday break. it is a curse that there is always something wrong with me on Christmas. I had a crick in my neck this year. I looked like I had an invisible neck brace on all day. Here's another chapter for you. Please review. I live for them. Enjoy!

Chapter 9 - Presented At Court

The large doors opened with a grunt once more. Yuki was presented first, Shinko in the middle, and I was the last again. I do not know how that worked out. Neal was at my side ready to escort me when the time came. The room was dead silent except for the nervous churning stomachs and the pants of the poor exhausted doormen. I felt so bad for them. I was paralyzed with fear, but my mind raced. There was a girl dressed as a page, and I dare not ask Neal about it now.

Slowly, the room emptied until it was my turn. The doors opened and my titled was bellowed once more. I remember now why I dislike balls, or just at least when there are so many of them so close together. I left my tiny shelter once more. The nobles stared at me again, except this time it was in awe and admiration instead of shock.

I daintily wrapped my fingers around the banister. I floated down the staircase and up to the royal couple. Neal bowed and I curtsied. Thayet was in a beautiful red and gold dress, but looked enviously upon my midnight blue gown.

Men's eyes lingered on my figure longer than they should. I was blushing constantly at all of this attention. Shinko and Yuki usually get all of the attention, but tonight I was the belle of the ball. Instantly, I was invited to dance. I was getting motion sickness from being swung around the dance floor nonstop.

I sat down and one of my suitors ran to get me a drink. The men flocked to me and formed a circle around me. I tried to make polite conversation, but this was so weird. I was not one of the court beauties that got the attention of every male in the room.

Eitaro saved me like the good friend he was. He swept me off to a back room. It was almost time for our performance, so we hid out until the other members of the delegation arrived. I sat down on a couch and Eitaro settled down next to me. My hand brushed his as I fanned out my skirts. I blushed and he stared at me. There was something in his eyes that I could not recognize, but it sent chills down my spine.

An old drunken Yamani entered the room. We stood up instantly looking guilty, although nothing happened. We rushed apart and started to get ready for our act. I hid behind a screen as I changed into a show kimono. It was extravagant so the people in the back of the crowd had something to look at too. It was colorful, with long sleeves and a bright obi. It was common for young women to wear a kimono like this and it added aesthetic appeal to a performance.

The lights dimmed and a spotlight went to Shinko, Yuki, and me. We all had our hair pulled back in a puffy but neat bun. Our faces were painted white with rosy cheeks and red lips. Kohl darkened our eyes. We were a vision. Simultaneously we pulled fan out of hidden pockets in our huge sleeves. We walked out into the center of the room and formed a circle.

We signaled each other when to start without speaking. The older Yamanis were on a platform and played a tradition tune. Our fans flew into the air. They twirled and landed solidly in our hands. We switched from one throw to another seamlessly. It looked like we could read each other's minds because we practice the routine so much we didn't have to call out which throw to do next. The Tortallans were infatuated.

Eitaro used his goldenrod gift to surround Shinko in a fog. She escaped behind the musicians. The entertainment switched from games to fights. Yuki turned on me and snapped her fan open. I snapped mine right back. We bowed to each other, and then took our fighting stances. Yuki lunged, just as we choreographed it. I dodged the fan and swiped my own upward. I have done this fight fifty million times, but the adrenaline still flowed generously through my veins. I loved fighting with a fan. It was very feminine, but deadly. It reminded me of myself. The blades of Yuki's fans tried to gain access to my exposed side. I swung my fan around and I spun elegantly out of the way. Yuki's momentum carried her forward. I swiped her feet from underneath her. She tried to counter as it had been drilled into her when she was younger. The fact that my steel blade rested on her neck stopped her. It looked like I had won, but Eitaro's gift surrounded us. We disappeared to another room.

A lone warrior replaced up at the center of the room. She was outfitted in just a pair of baggy white pants. All of the women watched his bare upper half. He was a fighter, but he carried no weapons. Suddenly, he flipped up into the air and landed back on his feet. He was the Shang Falcon, known for his ability to "fly" in the air. He flung him self into the air countless times and performed almost every trick and tumble that he knew. He would never do all of them. Some things are better left a secret and a mystery.

Backstage, I changed costumes. I slinked into a fitted one piece suit. It stretched with my movements and had pant legs so I could move my legs. I stepped out from the screen to be engulfed in yellow once more.

The Falcon leapt into the air and was enveloped in a saffron cloud. When the fragrant fumes cleared, you could see a unique wooden structure. It had four legs that held a curved piece of wood that I laid on. It supported my back, and then turned upward so that I was able to keep my feet in the air without too much strain. It was hard and gave me sores after I used it, but I needed it to be firm so I could lift myself off of it easily.

I lay on the strange table with my feet in the air. One of the delicate umbrellas from the Islands was balanced on my feet. It was a single bamboo rod with a rice paper screen to protect ladies from the harsh sun. I meditated softly and moved my one foot forward. My muscles remembered what to do. My foot mechanically caught the falling parasol. I flipped the handle up with my other foot and balanced it upside down. Carefully, I moved my feet to the middle of rice paper shade. I removed one foot and spun the umbrella in circles. I moved my legs apart and another sunshade was conjured for my other foot to spin.

My mind wondered as I carried on with my routine. The falling and the spinning was more of a muscle memory thing than concentration. Goddess knows there is not enough time for me to think about what I am going to do next. I pushed the parasol into the air and flipped to my feet. I caught the umbrella as I gracefully landed on the floor. The men stared at my outfit, but I withheld a blush. This was the only outfit that made this art possible. I sat down on the table and twirled the parasol around behind my back. It finally descended in front of my body and Eitaro carried me backstage in a flash with his gift. Everyone was crowded in the backstage space. I was the only one performing so most were in kimonos I had never seen before. This must be Eitaro's twist.

A weary fluttering filled my stomach. Nothing was unusual, but my instincts screamed. Yuki came up to me with a kimono and shoved me back behind the screen once more. I tried to tug at the material, but there was just not enough of it. The cloth wrapped around me and made a low v because it was too small. I stepped out from behind the partition. Eitaro was the only one left in the room and he led me out to a hallway. He escorted me to the center of the ballroom. The men stared again, but this time I blushed. The others were paired up and waiting for us. No one else was available, so I would have to partner up with Eitaro.

The band started up a common song at the Yamani court. I usually tried to avoid this song. You had to look into the other person's eyes, and it always felt so personal. With everyone watching you, it feels like they can all see into the windows to your soul and know all of your secrets. That is a feeling that makes me feel vulnerable, so I try to have to go to the privy when the band strikes up this song. That was not a choice tonight.

Eitaro took my hand in his. My hand was dwarfed in his large one. He snaked his arm around my waist. I placed my other hand on his shoulder. He glided through the steps easily, but I faltered a bit. I was not used to the dance because of sneaking away all of those times. He stood tall and his gaze did not waver from my eyes. He seemed to be searching for something, and then he swooped down low. His arm cradled me as he lifted me up into the air. I could feel that drink I had slosh. I hate heights. That is another reason why I despise this dance.

I was back on the floor once more in a few seconds, but I had to deal with Eitaro's stare. I looked into his eyes too, just as the dance called for. They appeared friendly at first glace, but there was something there. It was darkness, an evil, that I had never seen before. I once cut down a man who had that same look in his eyes. He was an assassin sent to kill the emperor. He was pure evil and could spit nothing but venom at me.

Eitaro could see my eyes grow round. He brought me close and squeezed me tightly. Fear grew in my throat. He leaned in and whispered into my ear, "Watch your step, Rose, because here, I'm as good as the emperor. Don't get in my way again."

A final spin and the dance was done. I hurriedly changed back into my gown in a vacant room. Flashbacks of all the strange things I had encountered while being friends with the prince swam in my head. There was something wrong with the Yamani heir. I had best watch out for him if I am to protect my princess.

Cleon found me wondering a corridor thinking. He gave me a questioning look, but I waved him away. There was still much to the mystery. I had suspicions, but that was it. I needed evidence. At least I am in Tortall, I could be executed in the Yamani Islands. It was good he was here though. I had a bone to pick with him.

I turned to ask him about the girl, but he read my mind. "Tyanne of Ginger Hill is a page. She is in her third year. Wyldon felt a little guilty about letting you go. Tyanne really wanted to become a knight, so she tried her luck. She knew you hadn't made it past your probationary year and thought that girl knights might not even be allowed anymore. Wyldon let her in. He was really guilty about releasing you. He thought that he had to let you go because he was a conservative. I caught him crying to the Goddess in one of the chapels. I think that is why Tyanne has been here so long. It looks like she is going to stay too."

Resentment reared it's ugly head once more. This was not fair, but had anyone ever promised me that life would be fair. Theives profit off of what other people work hard for. Tyanne would not have made it this far if it was not for me setting a good example. The Stump would not have felt guilty if I had not proven myself worthy. If I was weak, that would have proven that women are fragile and not meant to fight.

The ballroom roared when I returned. Everyone had way too much too drink and they were getting boisterous. I danced with Neal, Dom, and a few others before escaping to a balcony. I would have to talk to Shinko. This was too much for one night. I turned to go back to my room, and someone blended back into the shadows. This would be some midwinter.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Remember to review, but be nice. Yep, well that's it. I plan to through in some conspiracy, betrayal, lying, mystery, and a plan to take over a country. Which one is the question to keep you reading.


	10. The DressMaker

**Author's Note:** I went back and changed some author's notes broke up the first chapter a bit. Don't get alarmed if you see that I've changed something, the chapters themselves are the same. I am at 10 CHAPTERS! stands up and does a corny victory dance Now that I am aat an even number I will start my personalized reviews starting with the reviews sent in for this chapter. You guys have been great and I love all of the support.

Chapter 10 - The Dress-Maker

Large, fat flakes of snow drifted back and forth form the sky. Everything was frosted in its pure white glow. It was freezing cold and no one dared to go outside unless they had no place to go into. I push on a creaky wooden door. It got hung up, but it grunted open with a little extra force. Tiny bells jangle as I hurriedly shut the door. I turn around to find that I am alone.

I returned to the dress maker's shop to buy her wares and services again. It is vital that we have the proper Tortallan gowns that we lack. The shop groaned in the harsh winter wind. I shake my head and large white snowflakes flew from my long hair. I waited patiently for a few moments, but no one showed up.

I creep over to the door the girl, Lalasa, had led us into the time before. I found that the room was empty. Next, I turned to the door that Lalasa had led the shop owner through during our visit. The door swung open on its hinges silently. I see the room is vacant except for a girl in the corner. Her sleeves are rolled up and she is spreading a salve that I am to familiar with on the exposed skin. It was bruise balm.

The woman looks up as she hears my breath. I see the terror that fills her eyes. I recognize her immediately as I get full view of her face. It is Lalasa.

She stumbles to curtsy and pull down her shirt sleeves in one simultaneous motion. I lunge for the girl's arm before she can hide it. I grasp it with authority, but there is barely any force behind it. I do not want to hurt her any more than she already is. Dark bruises speckle her arm in the shape of fingerprints. I look up and see that the same marks are on her neck.

Anger surges through me. If she is hurt here, it is most likely that the black and blue sores are littered all over the woman. "Who did this to you?"

Lalasa cringes at my snap towards her. I let my emotions get the best of me, and now I've frightened her. I take the bruise balm off of the table and sweep some up with two fingers.

I lead her to a comfy seat and rub the cream of her wounds. She sighs with relaxation. When I was down I sat down beside her. I turn and look straight at her. I ask her my question again.

Tears well in her eyes and she sees my concern. This girl was a few years older than me, but I draw her into a reassuring motherly hug. Lalasa could not seem to maintain herself. It was all just too overwhelming.

The tears spilled out and they didn't stop. She gasped for breath and shook she was crying so hard. How could someone do this? How could they cause someone so much pain?

Finally, Lalasa regains her normal breathing. She extracts herself from my hold and sits up. Strongly, she begins her story, "I was helping an old fortune teller who was sick. She took me under her wing when I first came to Corus, and I wanted to repay her. She is the closes thing I have to a friend and a mother here. She doesn't live in the best part of the city. I had to go, and I had no one to take with me.

I was on my way home after Sachi, the fortune-teller, was looking a little bit better. I was thinking about a dress that I wanted to make and I was too distracted to hear the sound up ahead. I just stumbled right into it. There was a man. You could tell he was noble by the way he dressed.

He was hitting a girl. He saw me before I could get away. He had a hold of me and beat me. He told me not to tell anyone. The other girl escaped while he was hurting me. It only angered him more that I distracted him and the woman got away. He kept hammering me. It hurt so badly and I just wanted to be anywhere else."

Tears stain Lalasa's beautiful face again by the time she finishes her story. The fact that it was a noble man made my protective instincts kick in. Commoner women often felt powerless if their attacker is higher born than they are.

I carefully manipulate Lalasa to tell me what the man looked like with out her getting suspicious. She said it was dark but he was tall, bony, about twenty with brown hair and hazel eyes. (I know you hate being interrupted in the middle of the story but I couldn't find this guy's hair or eye color in the book so I made these up. Tell me what they are if they're in the books.)

He sounds so familiar. Who could this be? I must know him. It is a noble man around my age. I would have run into him while I was a probationary page, but whom?

Lists of names and pictures of faces flash through my mind. I keep trying to think of all the possibilities, but one keeps coming up, Vinson of Genlith.

He was one of Joren's cronies and Goddess knows that they did not have the greatest respect for women. It is not completely out of his character for him to do something like this.

"I have to do something, Lalasa. This isn't right. I have to report this. He _has_ to know that he can not just go around thrashing a woman. It goes against the oath he took when he became a knight," I fume.

The woman's eyes grow round. "You can not do that, my lady, please. The people talk, and a noble can ruin a girl's life. My mistress is in a fog most of the time, but when we start losing customers because of me I will have no job. There are plenty of girls out there that can sew. I have a fair hand with it, but I can be replaced. Please, m'lady, do not report it," Lalasa begs.

I know she makes sense. I can not always protect her and sometimes rumors and lies can hurt more than a weapon. I do not want to, but I will have to hold my tongue.

I nod to Lalasa and vow that I will not report it. She gives me a skeptical look, but I nod my head again.

Satisfied, she wipes her cheeks with her sleeve and stands up. She leads me into the small room with the platform. I stand up for her to take my measurements and I give her Yuki's and Shinko's.

It took hours before we had decided on fabrics and styles. The deed was done though, and I had a new friend. I close the old wooden door and head for the temple district.

I am aware of everything around me. It is one of the side affects of being a guard to an emperor who suffers from several assassination attempts every few years.

The sun is going down and most everyone is inside. I can hear noise coming from a dirty inn with a dove on the sign. This is not the way I came. I look around for a familiar sight. I had been aware of threats, but where I was going slipped my mind.

A man turns the corner and grins at me. I kindly return the gesture with a glare. He acts as if he is offended and puts his hands to his heart. "You hurt my feelings by thinkin' so little of a commoner like me. I 'ave on'y the best intentions. You look lost. I thin' a gal like ya down in the city at this time o' day is amusin's all. I can help ya out, miss," he chortles.

He looks like he is crooked, but the twinkle in his shows that he is a decent man. I can defend myself if my instincts are wrong, but they usually aren't.

He leads me through a maze of streets and alley ways. I started to wonder about him, but then I found myself standing at the bottom of the temple district. I turn to thank the man, but there is only glittering eyes in the darkness. I can hear a whisper riding the wind saying, "We will meet again."

The sparkles vanish and I am alone again. I sigh. I do not know what that was about, but there is no use worrying. I will find out soon enough, and I begin my hike up to the palace.


End file.
